


Chazzuca Jup

by iskierka



Category: Pop RPS, Popslash
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka





	Chazzuca Jup

Justin has an itch. It's right above his right ear.  
Sometimes.

He scratches it. Sometimes, it's under. Neath.

SOmetimes it's the bottom of the ear lobe, but it switches to the left inner-ear, too. It gets confusing.

If Tony and JC grab a burger in between takes-- like, the thirty-minute ones-- (Justin likes breaks)

then, it's on the bottom-left lobe.

If they disappear for five minutes at a time, on Sundays, when every body's supposed to be having lunch, then. Right-upper curve.

Justin doesn't get it. But, he's got an itch.


End file.
